Broken Promise
by lilmuse
Summary: What will happen when Sirius walks in and finds Lily and James using their mouths for something other than fighting?


Broken Promise

As Lily made her way across platform 9 and ¾ towards the Hogwarts express she could hear whispered conversations concerning the shocking new Head Boy. So it was with great apprehension that she made her way to the Heads' compartment. Sliding back the door, her breath got caught in her throat at the sight before her; Potter.

It wasn't the shiny badge pinned to his chest which shocked her so much, as it was Potter himself. His hair which usually looked like a tornado had gone through it, was laying flat, in a very dead and limp manner. The rest of him had also gone through an equally large transformation, leaving him looking like a beaten, half dead dog. But the worst of all was his eyes; they usually seemed to sparkle with life and laughter but now they seemed blank and dull.

Four months later and nothing had changed. Well, to be more accurate James Potter hadn't changed while on the contrary Hogwarts now seemed grossly altered for the worse. When the head marauder had returned as a façade of his once happy self the school lost all of its once playful nature. Who would have known that one teenaged boy was responsible for everyone else' lightheartedness?

Everyone had tried to help him. Well, almost everyone. One person had yet to try…

Students and teachers alike scattered as Lily marched down the hall. Turning a corner and barking a password at the poor portrait guarding the heads' dorm, she stomped through the door. "Potter, what's wrong?" It was more of a demand then an actual question.

However all Potter did from where he sat on the couch was look up and give the red head a blank stare.

She moved so she was standing right in front of him with her hands squarely placed on her hips. "Everyone is tired of this. Just snap out of it, alright?"

This time he actually answered. Looking up from staring at his limp hands, he spoke quietly. "What do you want?" He then dropped his face back to staring at his hands that were once so active.

She tilted her head slightly in puzzlement as her brows furrowed. Lily then sighed as she knelt down so as to see his face. "I want what everyone wants; I want to be happy." Her green eyes looked far away for a moment before returning back to the person in front of her. "You don't know what an effect you have on everyone. They need you James, not this façade of what you once were."

As she talked she began to return the head's outward appearance to what it had been before. Pulling out her wand she removed the spell that had conquered the boy's hair. Replacing her wand she then moved her hands towards his black locks. Hesitatingly she began to run her fingers through his hair in an attempt to return it to its wild origin.

With a smile, she moved her hands down to his neck and started to fix his nightmare of a tie. "Even the teachers miss the good looking prankster who taught everyone how to a have a good laugh. They want to know where he went."

All the while the head boy's only movement was his constant breathing. However, at one point his breath hitched as Lily's fingers accidentally brushed his skin though she didn't seem to notice. Finally as she leaned back to look at her handiwork, he spoke. "Well, I don't give a damn."

At these words riddled with high emotion she fell over backward.

He kept talking as his voice which had climaxed was now beginning to return to a level of dead quietude. "The world will just have to make do for I won't be there for anyone."

Lily, who had ducked her head down when he began to speak, tilted her face upwards towards his as a tear began to fall towards her chin. "But you promised."

Potter's brows knit together at this. "What the hell are you talking about?" His eyes were mesmerized by the second tear which was beginning to streak its way down her cheek.

She made to brush it away. "You promised that you would always be there for me. And now you've broken that promise." She began to stand up. "I bet you plan on breaking your other promise too!"

By now his hands were itching to wipe those tears away as he felt more emotion than he had felt in months. "What promise?"

Tears continued to fall from her green eyes as she wobbled to her feet. "You promised that you would always love me."

It was these words that caused the light returned to James Potter's eyes, a light which had been extinguished over the summer when he had given up hope. No longer controlling his hands he reached out grabbed Lily's wrist and yanked her gently towards him and the couch.

As her balance wasn't very good at the moment she toppled forward straight into the arms of Hogwart's biggest prankster. The corners of his lips crinkled up at the slight squeak she had made at losing her balance. "That's a promise I could never break." He muttered as he captured her lips with his.

Her lips were soft and already parted in surprise at what he had said. Taking advantage of this he parted them further to allow his tongue to slip within. Her wrist pulled away from his hand and made its way to his hair while his now empty hand snaked its way around her waist, drawing it towards him until he could feel her hipbones pressed up against his own torso.

Their lips pulled apart as they came up for much need air. Using this moment, James moved his other hand which had been cupping her delicate chin towards her thigh. Grabbing it he directed it to the position of being hiked up on his own leg, he simultaneously returned his mouth to hers just where it seemed to naturally belong. Soon however their positions were changed as Lily yanked James down on top of her.

It was at this moment that Sirius Black walked in. In his hands he had been carrying butterbeer with the mind to try again at getting through to James. The butterbeer crashed to the ground as a high pitched scream erupted from the 7th year's throat. "Bloody hell, I've died and gone to limbo!"

Lily then, irritated at being interrupted at her new favorite pastime, grabbed a book from the coffee table and chucked it at the marauder's head. The missile was actually thrown with great precision. However Sirius' quidditch skills saved his head from a concussion. "Sheesh, I get the idea. I'll leave so just go back to your snog."

He then turned around and beat a hasty retreat while muttering under his breath in bewilderment. "I always tried to 'get through to him' I should have known it would work better to 'get in him'. This time however the book hit him squarely in the back of his head. In retaliation he turned around and yelled at them. "I never thought I'd see the day when Lily snogged James and he had his hand on her ass without getting hit." This time two books sailed at his head as he ducked out the door.

Lily then tilted her head to the side and looked up at James with serious green eyes. "You promise forever and ever and ever?"

He smiled with a sparkle in his eyes and his face came dangerously close to her. "Forever and ever and ever." His lips then crashed down upon hers as they returned to their new favorite pastime.


End file.
